Prohibido
by angeles-sama 99
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Noviembre "Amores Prohibidos" del foro "Hazme el amor". Desde que lo vio lo deseo, lo tendría aunque fuera algo tan prohibido.
1. Chapter 1

Hola estoy aquí con otra mini historia de un reto, espero que les guste.  
>Advertencia: A.U Occ Contenido hentai<br>Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.

Capítulo I

Se sentía miserable, no podía creer que estuviera deseando a el esposo de una de sus amigas, pero a la mierda que él la ponía como gelatina, tan alto, de tez blanca y esos ojos brillantes como los de un gato, cerró los ojos para volver a encontrarlo en sus pensamientos.

**_—Kagome te presento a Sesshomaru, mi esposo—ella lo había estudiado perfectamente, su rostro serio, y su largo cabello esparcido por su fuerte espalda—Mucho gusto—dijo estrechándole la mano, su mano era grande, lo deseo lo deseo demasiado._**

Se mordió el labio, tenía que alejar esos pecaminosos pensamientos de su mente, se paró de su escritorio y camino hacia la salida—Kagome—volteo para ver a su amiga corriendo a sus brazos—Sara—la abrazo—Kagome te tengo que pedir un favor—ella asintió, no le podía negar nada y menos cuando ella comenzaba a desear a su esposo—Necesito que Sesshomaru se quede contigo—ella se atraganto— ¡¿Qué?! —su amiga asintió preocupada—Si amiga por favor, es que me ire de viaje—ella ya lo sabía, pero pensaba que el adonis que tenía por esposo se iría con ella—Pero amiga…—ella junto sus manos frente a su rostro—Por favor Kagome, Sesshomaru no se quiere quedar en casa con mi primo y mi hermano y eres la única en quien confió—ella se asustó ante esas palabras—Está bien Sara—su amiga sonrió—Muchas gracias—le beso la mejillas, ella no podía dejar de recriminarse—Mañana mismo va a tu departamento, te dejo si no me va a dejar el avión—ella asintió, su amiga se abrazó a ella por última vez, y emprendió carrera.

Se odiaba, se odiaba demasiado, no sabía si se podría mantener a raya, estaría con el dos semanas y media, todo porque su amiga tenía que ir a un jodido viaje de negocios, odio al primo y hermano de ella, pero no podía culpar al ambarino, ellos eran fastidiosos hasta cuando dormían, fue a la habitación de invitados y la comenzó a acomodar, cuando estuvo feliz con el resultado salio, se fue a la ducha y comenzó a pensar en él, se imaginó sus manos sobre su cuerpo, esos labios sobre su cuello, sacudió la cabeza—Esto es prohibido—se dijo a si misma—¡Maldita sea prohibido! —cerro la llave de la regadera y salió, se envolvió en la toalla, saco lo primero que vio de su armario, se acostó en la cama y comenzó a leer.  
>Despertó al sentir la luz sobre su rostro, el timbre sonó ¡Ding dong! Corrió hacia la puerta y abrió, lo que vio la dejo muda, ahí estaba el cargando una maleta negra— ¿Kagome? —dijo el enarcando una ceja, ella se hizo a un lado y el paso, miro el departamento, era sobrio y algo acogedor—Lo siento, te esperaba más tarde—el dejo la maleta en el piso—No te preocupes—ella negó—Tu habitación es la última de la planta de arriba—el asintió, tomo la maleta y subió las escaleras, ella suspiro miro el piso y vio sus pies descalzos, se miró la blusa que usaba, era lo único que llevaba aparte de sus bragas negras, se encendió y corrió a su habitación, se puso un pants, era lo peor que le estaba pasando, la había visto así, salió con cautela, quería evitarlo, pero ahí estaba de pie en medio de la sala, tomo aire y salió—¿Quieres desayunar Sesshomaru? —el asintió, el camino hasta el sillón, ella no pudo evitar verle el trasero, se imaginó a ella apretándolo, sacudió la cabeza, serían las semanas más estresantes de su vida.<p>

8:58 pm 14/11/2014 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les guste, ya saben es una mini historia, y esta participa en un foro, nos leemos pronto con los demás fics.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo aquí con el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste, sin más preámbulos a leer.

Advertencia: AU Occ contenido hentai.  
>Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su maravillosa creadora Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.<p>

Capitulo II

Suspiro una vez más, sus pensamientos tan pecaminosos la invadían cada vez más, no podía estar cerca de él y solo habían pasado tres días, se sentó en sillón, miro la pulsera que rodeaba su muñeca, la que Sara y ella habían comprado juntas**_—Mejores amigas— _**le remordió la conciencia, como podía desear a su amado esposo.

Tomo la vela entre sus largos y delgados dedos, la luz se había ido en toda la ciudad—Kagome ¿Dónde demonio estas? — ella giro y lo que vio le corto la respiración, estaba el tan endiabladamente sexy sin su playera y los pantalones sin abrochar mostrando los calzoncillos blancos, la boca se le seco, giro su cuerpo inmediatamente, ese hombre quería que le diera un infarto masivo—Por aquí Sesshomaru—sus pasos resonaron en las baldosas—Odio esto—ella asintió, odio la obscuridad como nunca.

Abrió la ducha a todo lo que se pudo el agua fría recorriendo su cuerpo, se sentía en extremo caliente, odio las hormonas, odio al adonis que estaba en su casa, odio a su amiga, a los viajes de negocio, y por sobre todo odio sus malditas necesidades fisiológicas.

Cuarto día, ella sentía que el deseo ya explotaba dentro de ella misma, había tenido un sueño, un sueño húmedo, se sentía pegajosa entre las piernas—¡Joder! —exclamo mientras lanzaba las cobijas a un lado—Mierda—susurro, se maldecía, lo necesitaba en su cama ya ahora, se metió bajo el chorro de agua fría, su cuerpo bajo en temperatura, pero sus pensamientos no se podían ir con el agua, salió, fue al enorme armario, dejo la toalla caer y comenzó a buscar, una corriente de aire la hizo voltear, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ahí estaba el frente a ella, devorando su cuerpo con la mirada, se sonrojo, tomo la toalla y se envolvió de nuevo—¿Qué necesitas Sesshomaru? —él se aclaró la garganta—Sara acaba de llamar, aplazara el viaje dos semanas más—los vellos se le crisparon—Está bien—dijo sin mirarlo—Claro, le preocupaba lo que podrías pensar—un tic comenzaba a azotar su ojo—No te preocupes, por mi está bien—el salió de la habitación, dejo salir el aire que había retenido, ¿Cuánto tiempo la había observado?

Dios que tiene el cuerpo perfecto, es bonita, amable, inocente, sus cualidades son incontables, mi teléfono vibra y veo que es el número de Sara—Bueno.  
>—Mi amor ¿Cómo has estado?<br>—Muy bien ¿Y tú?  
>—Igual, solo marco de rápido para decirte que aplazare el viaje<br>— ¿Qué?  
>—Si mi amor discúlpame, pero aquí solo no me dan carta blanca para el proyecto y sabes que es muy importante para mí.<br>—Sí, tomate todo el tiempo que quieras  
>—Gracias, por eso te amo. ¿Todo está bien?<br>—Claro—"Como te digo que se me pone dura cada vez que veo a tu amiga"  
>—Me alegro, te dejo que tengo una reunión, te amo.<p>

Subo a su habitación y entro sin tocar, lo que veo me deja sin aliento, ella desnuda, su piel blanca, su más que perfecto trasero, ella voltea y la veo completamente desnuda, es preciosa , perfecta, deliciosa, se tapa y un sonrojo adorna sus mejillas, le comunico la decisión de Sara y su cuerpo se tensa, sé que mi presencia le afecta y eso me agrada, salgo y me dirijo a mi habitación, tengo que lidiar con mi "amiguito" quien sea despertado, maldita la deseo en mi cama ya ahora.

08:48 pm 19/11/14 ¿Reviews?  
>Espero que les guste, gracias por sus comentarios, de la vez pasada, tratare de hacerla lo mas extensa que pueda, nos leemos pronto.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aquí con el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste, sin más preámbulos a leer, nota al final.

Advertencia: AU Occ, Contenido hentai  
>Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mi.<p>

Capitulo III

Cruzo las piernas, a esas alturas ya no se podía controlar, lo necesitaba, se sentía en llamas—Kagome ¿Dónde está el azúcar? —se aclaró la garganta—En la alacena de arriba—el abrió la pequeña puerta blanca, ella no despego la mirada de su trasero mientras alcanzaba el tarro que tenía escrito "Azúcar" a todo lo largo y con una excelsa caligrafía, apretó más las piernas provocando un pequeño roce, un gemido reprimido quiso escapar de sus labios siendo detenidos—¿Estas bien? —ella asintió, una semana solo había pasado una semana y su deseo cada vez crecía mas.

Esa bruja, no puedo estar más tiempo aquí o sin duda la are mía quiera o no, la presión en mi miembro comienza a molestarme, pero joder que tengo que estar comiendo con ella y ella vestida con esa falda tan estúpidamente corta, termino de comer, espero a que ella lo haga, mierda, se pone de pie y se lleva los platos, le doy un vistazo, sus blancas piernas, torneados, blancas, tan incitadoras, me pongo de pie y corro al baño, esta mierda me molesta, cierro la puerta me siento en el borde de la tina y sin más me bajo la bragueta, mi virilidad sale libre, estoy tan duro, lo que necesito es hacerla mía, llevo una mano a él y comienzo un vaivén, me la imagino a ella, debajo de mí, sosteniéndose de mi espalda, con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, sus pechos, siento la relajación, maldita sea.

Cierra la revista, se siente desesperada, son las ocho de la noche y no puede dejar de pensar en eso, se pone de pie sube las escaleras y justo cuando sube el ultimo escalón choca con él, con su fruto prohibido—Lo lamento Kagome—dice estirando su mano para ayudarla, con duda la toma y la jala provocando que caiga en sus brazos, los dos se miran, la temperatura sube y los dos son conscientes de eso, el toca su mejilla y con cierta duda juntan sus labios, en un toque lento, sensual, erótico, se separan por la falta de aire, ella tiene los labios hinchados, y sin ser capaces de controlar su desenfrenado deseo, la arrincona contra la pared, tomando entre sus dedos las hebras azabaches, gime con apreciación, no puede aguantar, el sonido de su celular los hace separarse  
>—Bueno. No todo está bien Sara. Claro dentro de un mes. Si no hay problema. Termina eso y vuelve. No pienso ir a tu casa odio a tu hermana. Sí. Nos vemos en un mes. Claro que nos llevamos bien. Adiós.<p>

Sintió una punzada de culpa, se tocó los labios y sin más se adentró en su habitación cerrando la puerta, había traicionado a su amiga, se había besado con su esposo, estaba por tener sexo con él, si ella no hubiera llamado las cosas hubieran sido peores, irreversibles, sabía que una vez él se adentrara dentro de ella, su cuerpo y alma le pertenecerían, le atraía a tal punto que sabía que no solo era pasión y lujuria, se resbalo hasta quedar sentada en el piso—Perdóname—

Arrojo la almohada—Maldición—se sentía frustrado, había estado a poco, siquiera sabía que ella no le era indiferente, que también lo deseaba—Joder—en cierto punto se sentía mal por lo que le estaba haciendo a su esposa, pero no podía negar que Kagome lo ponía mal, lo hacía perder la razón, su raciocinio se iba a la mierda cuando la veía, cosa que no sentía con Sara, con ella pasión banal y sosa, pero con ella con esa azabache, era todo diferente, todo era más sensual, más caliente, mas erótico, quería tenerla en la cama, rogándole, sudando, jadeando, gimiendo, quería sentir sus manos, necesitaba probar su piel, sentirla—Maldita sea—se arrancó la camisa y entro debajo del chorro de agua—Tan cerca—necesitaba tenerla de una maldita vez, no le importaba que fuera prohibido, a la mierda con todo, la necesitaba, la deseo desde que Sara los había presentado, ¿Por qué no la había conocido antes? Sabia sin duda que una vez poseyéndola, ella seria dueña de todo su ser.

Dos de la madrugada, las dos personas no podían dormir, rodaban en la cama muriendo en su propio calor, se deseaban, ninguno había bajado a cenar, ni salido de sus respectivas habitaciones, no querían verse, porque sabían lo que pasaría, no es que no lo desearan, pero la persona que sufría de por medio los detenía, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, la sed la estaba matando, sirvió el vaso con agua y regreso con cautela, estaba por abrir la puerta—Kagome—se tensó, iba a entrar pero una mano la detuvo—Kagome, te necesito—esas palabras la intoxicaron de la peor manera, un jadeo salió de sus labios, sin ser consiente, abrió la puerta y lo dejo entrar, dejo el vaso en la encimera y se acercó con cautela el, la jalo a sus brazos y sin perder el tiempo comenzó a besar, rápido y profundo, ella solo atino a pasar sus pequeños brazos por su cuello, todo los reproches mentales se fueron, cuando sus pieles rozaron, la cordura se marchó y el raciocinio se esfumo—Te deseo—gruño el mientras la arrojaba a la cama, se sacó la playera dejando ver su pecho bien formado, mordió su labio, no sabía si seguir o no—**_Lo prohibido es lo más tentador—_**

10:53 21/11/14 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les guste, y respecto a la nota, haha el siguiente capítulo tendrá lemon al fin, si lo se debió haber sido en este, pero pues que les digo tengo mucha tarea, se también que es corto, pero me agrado, espero no me demanden por los traumas psicológicos y las posibles transfusiones de sangre que vayan a requerir despues, a y no vean a Kagome como una quita esposos, Sessho también la quiere asi que ni modos la culpa no es de ella XD nos leemos pronto chicas.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola aquí con el capítulo, al fin después de borrar y volver a escribir como unas mil veces, sin mas a leer.

Advertencia: AU Occ Contenido hentai  
>Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mi.<p>

Capitulo IV

Lo miro, ese lago de oro la atrapo y la ahogo en ellos, paso su mano por su mejilla y sin mas lo beso, no podía resistirse, necesitaba sentirlo, el no obstante correspondio a ese bese, húmedo y delicioso, con suma y mortal lentitud, suspiro al sentir sus pulgares rozando su cadera, el sentía que en cualquier momento ella saldría corriendo, pero no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad solo por ese pensamiento.

Repartió besos desde su clavícula hasta sus pechos, se estremeció, al sentir su boca cerrarse en uno de sus pezones, la lenta y suave tortura hizo que comenzara a temblar, subió su mano derechas hasta su otro pezón y comenzó a apretarlo entre su índice y pulgar, no se lo podía creer, le estaba haciendo eso a su mejor amiga—Sesshomaru… detente—el negó, la necesitaba, dejo sus pezones para seguir descendiendo y por fin despojarla de esa falda junto con sus bragas, la admiro como si fuera la obra de arte más bella sobre la faz de la tierra, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su melena azabache esparcida sobre la cama, su mano sobre su cabeza y otra en su boca, su respiración agitada, la adoro, retomo su camino de besos pasando entre sus senos, dejando besos más húmedos sobre su vientre, con tranquilidad le separo las piernas y sin más se llevó su sexo a la boca, gimió ruidosamente, la combinación de movimientos la estaba volviendo loca—Sessh…—suspiro mientras arqueaba la espalda, adoro tener ese delicado botón entre sus labios, llevo una mano a su sexo y mientras masajeaba ese dulce punto, la beso, un beso profundo—Para…Sara—lo arto, no quería pensar en nadie más que en ellos dos—Déjate llevar, olvídate de todo, solo somos tu y yo—asintió nerviosa, era un buen argumento, al menos en ese momento—¿Lo deseas? —Pregunto al rozar la punto de su miembro contra su entrada, gimió en respuesta—Dime lo deseas Kagome—asintió, como le pedia que le contestara—¡Joder, si te deseo! —estaba desesperada, lo quería dentro de ella, sonrió de lado y se volvía a rozar contra de ella, tocando su clítoris—Sesshomaru—gimió, su nombre en sus labios lo intoxico por completo y sin más se adentró en ella, arrancándole un grito, era en verdad estrecha, pero oh tan deliciosa—Kagome…eres exquisita—pronuncio mientras se hundía mas dentro de ella, la miro con admiración, su respiración era entrecortada—Mueve… muévete—acato su petición y comenzó a moverse lento, sintiendo cada centímetro de ella, la llenaba con cada embestida—Mas rápido… por favor—quería sentirlo lo más cerca que pudiera, salió de su interior y la coloco boca abajo en la cama, tomo su cadera y la levanto del colchón y así sin más se sumergió en ella una vez más—¡ahh! —la embestía rápido, adoro tenerla a su merced, lo volvió loco la pasión con la que se entregaba a él, se olvidó de todo, de Sara, de su familia, su trabajo, sus problemas, estando con ella todo se esfumaba—Me corro—gimió ella, y sin más los dos terminaron, gritando el nombre del otro.

Despertó, estaba cansada, se movió y sintió algo dentro de ella, alzo la sabana y miro, estaba sobre él, y él seguía dentro de ella, su rostro se sonrojo, con cuidado rodo haciendo que el saliera de su interior, no sin antes arrancarse un gemido, despertó—Kagome—ella lo miro—Esto está mal Sesshomaru—el negó—Esto está bien Kagome, me gustas, te gusto, lo único que nos lo impide es Sara, peor sabes que para eso existe el divorcio—abrió los ojos ante sus crueles palabras—No Sesshomaru—el sonrió—Me dará el divorcio le guste o no, Crees que no se lo de su amante—ella jadeo, no podía creer capaz a su amiga, ella nunca haría algo así—Si Kagome, no son viajes de negocios, si no son viajes para cuidar a su otra familia—tapo su boca, el retiro su mano con delicadeza y le dio un suave beso, se puso de pie y salió de su habitación dejándola sola—Sara—susurro sorprendida.

**_Entre más prohibido, más tentador._**

09:01 pm 24/11/14 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les guste, el siguiente capítulo es el último, nos leemos pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola aquí con el ultimo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, sin más preámbulos las dejo leer.

Advertencia: AU Occ contenido hentai.  
>Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.<p>

Capítulo V

Sesshomaru regreso a la habitación y la encontró a un sobre la cama, sonrió—Mi hermosa Kagome ¿Qué te pasa? —ella negó—Es que no lo puedo creer—el sonrió—Ya no pienses en eso—suspiro, el bajo la vista y vio sus pechos, la sabana se resbala de su cuerpo, se acercó más a ella—No tienes idea de cuan linda te vez en estos momentos—ella no pudo evitar el sonrojo que adorno sus blancas mejillas—Te deseo demasiado—se abalanzo sobre ella y se apodero de sus labios—¡Sesshomaru! —El grito proveniente de la puerta de la habitación, hizo que se separara de ella, volteo y miro a Sara parada en el umbral de la puerta, Kagome miraba horrorizada a su mejor amiga—¡¿Cómo pudieron?! —A la oji-verde se le querían salir las lágrimas, Sesshomaru se puso de pie sin perturbarse— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Ella se acercó dispuesta a golpearlo siendo detenida—¡Estoy aquí para ver cómo me engañas con mi mejor amiga, o la que era mi mejor amiga! —a la azabache esas palabras le dolieron, ella quería muchísimo a Sara— ¡Tu no tienes derecho de hablar! —Ella enmudecido— ¡¿Qué?! —el sonrió con arrogancia— ¡Crees que no se de tu otra familia! —El agarre que ejercía sobre su delicada muñeca—Eso…—él sabía lo que trataría de decir—Mejor guárdate tus argumentos tontos, sé que tienes otra familia, una hija de cinco años y un esposo con el que tienes siete años de casada, ¿crees que no me enteraría? —ella retrocedía mientras el avanzaba—También sé que ha habido alguna fuga de dinero en mi empresa, y quien más podría ser Amor—dijo lo último con sarcasmo—Mentira…—Kagome que hasta ahora había estado callada al fin hablo, no podía creer que su amiga fuera así—Sara eso es cierto—ella negó— ¡Vamos Sara, dile a tu mejor amiga que también le has estado robando dinero—Kagome sintió un frio recorrerla—¡Tú has hecho eso! —Sara retrocedió tratando de huir—Vamos Sara no te vayas, porque no le dices de una buena vez, que tu amistad con ella es una farsa y que sola dices llamarte su amiga para poder estafarle—Kagome se acercó lentamente a ella y la abofeteo—¡No te quiero cerca de mí, ni de Sesshomaru, ahora largo de mi casa! —Sara corrió fuera de ahí, todo lo que habían dicho era cierto, y no creía que toda su treta hubiera sido descubierta.

—Lo lamento—ella negó—Bueno me duele perderla como amiga, pero eso no se hace—el la apoyo, ella se dirigió al baño, si lo que le había dicho el de su amiga la había asombrado, pero sin duda creía que era mejor así.

— ¡mamiiiii! —El agudo grito la despertó camino hacia el patio y vio a su hija tirada en el piso al lado de su perro—¿Qué paso ahora? —la niña se abalanzo a abrazar sus piernas—Tomy se comió mi galleta—la azabache sonrió y tomo a su hija en brazos—Vamos, ya no llores, vamos por otra al tarro mágico—la niña asintió feliz y se abrazó más al cuello de ella, si ahora era madre a tiempo completo, pues su amadísimo esposo la vez que se había entregado tan apasionadamente hace dos años, cuando el aún estaba casado con Sara, había olvidado ponerse un condón y lo peor era que ella no tomaba ningún anticonceptivo y si después de nueve meses de mucho mucho drama había nacido una hermosa bebe , había sido una tonta, pero no se arrepentía de nada, tenía una hija preciosa un jodido perro glotón y a su más que delicioso fruto prohibido, bueno no tan prohibido, porque después de todo ahora era su esposo.

08:03 pm 04/02/2015 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les haya gustado el final, la verdad es que la idea me la dio mi musa, no se la pdi pero cuando me la relato, la verdad es que me gusto muchisimo así que decidí plasmarse las a mi estilo :p la de ella term,inaba con muerte y destripados, pero en fin si escribo algo así me dejare llevar y omg, enserio espero que les gustara y gracias por los reviews dejados a lo largo de esta, nos leemos pronto y si sigamos con las actualizaciones.


End file.
